Steam cracking, also referred to as pyrolysis, has long been used to crack various hydrocarbon feedstocks into olefins, preferably light olefins such as ethylene, propylene, and butenes. Conventional steam cracking utilizes a pyrolysis furnace which has two main sections: a convection section and a radiant section. The hydrocarbon feedstock typically enters the convection section of the furnace as a liquid (except for light feedstocks which enter as a vapor) wherein it is typically heated and vaporized by indirect contact with hot flue gas from the radiant section and by direct contact with steam. The vaporized feedstock and steam mixture is then introduced into the radiant section where the cracking takes place. The resulting products including olefins leave the pyrolysis furnace for further downstream processing, including quenching.
Conventional steam cracking systems have been effective for cracking high-quality feedstock which contain a large fraction of light volatile hydrocarbons, such as gas oil and naphtha. However, steam cracking economics sometimes favor cracking lower cost heavy feedstocks such as, by way of non-limiting examples, crude oil and atmospheric residue. Crude oil and atmospheric residue often contain high molecular weight, non-volatile components with boiling points in excess of 1100° F. (590° C.) otherwise known as resids. The non-volatile components of these feedstocks lay down as coke in the convection section of conventional pyrolysis furnaces. Only very low levels of non-volatile components can be tolerated in the convection section downstream of the point where the lighter components have fully vaporized.
Additionally, during transport some naphthas are contaminated with heavy crude oil containing non-volatile components. Conventional pyrolysis furnaces do not have the flexibility to process residues, crudes, or many residue or crude contaminated gas oils or naphthas which are contaminated with non-volatile components.
To address coking problems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,493, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of an external vaporization drum for the crude oil feed and discloses the use of a first flash to remove naphtha as vapor and a second flash to remove vapors with a boiling point between 450 and 1100° F. (230 and 590° C.). The vapors are cracked in the pyrolysis furnace into olefins and the separated liquids from the two flash tanks are removed, stripped with steam, and used as fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,709, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process to minimize coke deposition. It describes preheating of heavy feedstock inside or outside a pyrolysis furnace to vaporize about 50% of the heavy feedstock with superheated steam and the removal of the residual, separated liquid. The vaporized hydrocarbons, which contain mostly light volatile hydrocarbons, are cracked. Periodic regeneration above pyrolysis temperature is effected with air and steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,634, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for inhibiting coke formation in a furnace by preheating the feedstock in the presence of a small, critical amount of hydrogen in the convection section. The presence of hydrogen in the convection section inhibits the polymerization reaction of the hydrocarbons thereby inhibiting coke formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,443, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process wherein the feedstock is first preheated and then withdrawn from a preheater in the convection section of the pyrolysis furnace. This preheated feedstock is then mixed with a predetermined amount of steam (the dilution steam) and is then introduced into a gas-liquid separator to separate and remove a required proportion of the non-volatiles as liquid from the separator. The separated vapor from the gas-liquid separator is returned to the pyrolysis furnace for heating and cracking.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/188,461 filed Jul. 3, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,047, issued Nov. 21, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an advantageously controlled process to optimize the cracking of volatile hydrocarbons contained in the heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks and to reduce and avoid coking problems. It provides a method to maintain a relatively constant ratio of vapor to liquid leaving the flash by maintaining a relatively constant temperature of the stream entering the flash. More specifically, the constant temperature of the flash stream is maintained by automatically adjusting the amount of a fluid stream mixed with the heavy hydrocarbon feedstock prior to the flash. The fluid can be water.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/068,615, filed Feb. 28, 2005, Patent Publication No. 2005-0209495, published Sep. 22, 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a process for cracking heavy hydrocarbon feedstock which mixes heavy hydrocarbon feedstock with a fluid, e.g., hydrocarbon or water, to form a mixture stream which is flashed to form a vapor phase and a liquid phase, the vapor phase being subsequently cracked to provide olefins. The amount of fluid mixed with the feedstock is varied in accordance with a selected operating parameter of the process, e.g., temperature of the mixture stream before the mixture stream is flashed, the pressure of the flash, the flow rate of the mixture stream, and/or the excess oxygen in the flue gas of the furnace.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/851,494, filed May 21, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,765, issued Jul. 24, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a process for cracking heavy hydrocarbon feedstock which mixes heavy hydrocarbon feedstock with a fluid, e.g., hydrocarbon or water, to form a mixture stream which is flashed to form a vapor phase and a liquid phase, the vapor phase being subsequently cracked to provide olefins. Fouling downstream of the flash/separation vessel is reduced by partially condensing the vapor in the upper portion of the vessel, e.g., by cooling tubes within the vessel, thus separating the resid containing condensate from the vapor phase.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/891,795, filed Jul. 14, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,413, issued Apr. 15, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a process for cracking heavy hydrocarbon feedstock which mixes heavy hydrocarbon feedstock with a fluid, e.g., hydrocarbon or water, to form a mixture stream which is flashed to form a vapor phase and a liquid phase, the vapor phase being subsequently cracked to provide olefins. Fouling downstream of the flash/separation vessel is reduced by contacting flash/separation vessel overhead with a nucleating hydrocarbon to at least partially coalesce coke precursors to provide residue hydrocarbon droplets which are collected and removed before further processing of the overhead.
In using a flash to separate heavy liquid hydrocarbon fractions containing resid from the lighter fractions which can be processed in the pyrolysis furnace, it is important to effect the separation so that most of the non-volatile components will be in the liquid phase. Otherwise, heavy, coke-forming non-volatile components in the vapor are carried into the furnace causing coking problems.
Increasing the cut in the flash drum, or the fraction of the hydrocarbon that vaporizes, is also extremely desirable because resid-containing liquid hydrocarbon fractions generally have a low value, often less than heavy fuel oil. Vaporizing more of the lighter fractions produces more valuable steam cracker feed. Although this can be accomplished by increasing the flash drum temperature to increase the cut, the resulting heavier fractions thus vaporized tend to condense due to heat losses and endothermic cracking reactions once the overhead vapor phase leaves the flash drum, resulting in fouling of the lines and vessels downstream of the flash drum overhead outlet.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a process for treating vapor phase materials immediately downstream of a flash drum to remove components which are susceptible to condensing downstream of the drum overhead outlet.